


When We Land

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think he was asleep if his eyes were closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Land

**Author's Note:**

> DaveKat post-sex snugglefluff. There.

“Get off me, you soppy bitch...” your words lack venom and your fingers curl a little more through the hair under your hand. He's silent, you'd think he was asleep if his eyes were closed, thumb absently tapping his lip. You can feel his heart beating slow into your skin.

 This is probably the dumbest thing you've ever done. One of them anyway. Having sex was stupid enough, but this is just ridiculous. Though you suppose you never really expected to be doing it. You never pegged Dave Strider for a cuddler.

 He sniffs and shifts, sitting up a little so that now he's holding you. Wow, what an asshole.

 “You're an asshole,” you say, as if to reinforce your internal monologue. He still says nothing, pressing his lips to the top of your head and resting there. You're smooshed into his chest now but you don't really mind. You drag a finger over his ribs, trying not to make it tickle.

 After a while you start to doze off, eyes fighting to stay open, but you really don't want to fall asleep. Not while you're so comfortable and warm and, fuck it, safe. You're wrapped around each other and you don't ever want to move.

 He doesn't speak for ages, and when he does it almost startles you.

 “When we land and we meet back up with everyone...” he pauses. And waits. You look up, your eyes still heavy.

 “What?” He shakes his head a little, staring up at the ceiling.

 “Nothing, nevermind,” he sighs. Fuck that.

 “Fuck that, tell me,” you demand, sitting up until you're kneeling beside him. You wrap your blanket a little tighter around you, watching his face as he thinks. He bites the inside of his cheek before looking at you. His eyes are dull, hazy with sleep, or lack of it.

 “When we land, we're still gonna be...y'know. Us.”

 “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 He sighs again, shoulders slumping against the wall.

“We're still, I mean, me and you, we're still gonna be like...us. Like this.” Nothing he says is a question. You half want to slap him.

 “Obviously, you fucking retard,” you reassure him softly, settling back down into him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. His hand comes up to play through your hair, and you finally allow yourself to fall into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

 

You awake two hours later to him curled up behind you, arms tangled about you and refusing to let you go.

 You stay right there with him until he wakes up.


End file.
